My Singing Monsters (Columbia Pictures film 2020)
My Singing Monsters,'' ''known in China and Korea as Monster Choir, is an upcoming 2020 American adult computer-animated comedy-romance-musical film, based on the My Singing Monsters video game. The film will be made by Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, and Big Blue Bubble, and released by Columbia Pictures. The film will be released on August 12, 2020. Plot The movie begins with the Wublins attacking the continent that the Hoola lives on. The Hoola realizes that there's a Wublin attack, and she starts to fight the Wublins. There is a quick battle, and the Tawkerr says that the Hoola is the best, but she tells him that she's just here to help. The Rare Wubbox is so upset, and asks him who attacked a bunch of Wublins. Was the PomPom saying he's stupid? Does he look stupid to her? Meanwhile, the Hoola seeks out the Pom Trio and tells them the terrible truth. The Rare Wubbox lands another BIG massacre onto the continent by starting with slicing a bunch of the PomPom's plumes off. As the Rare Wubbox attacks, Mammott slaps Noggin and tells him that the Hoola's Tribe is under attack. After the attack, The Hoola and her tribe rebuild their village, and with the help of the Pom Trio, they think of a new plan to defeat the Wublins. More to be added, soon! Cast # Andrea Libman as Hoola, the main protagonist of the movie, and the hero. # Ashleigh Ball as PomPom, Hoola's sister, and the secondary character. # Justin Long as Mammott, a furry monster and PomPom's love interest. # Jimmy Vee as Noggin, a drum-headed monster. # Kristian Bush as Shugabush, Hoola's love interest. # Jeff Bergman as Oaktopus, a hybrid monster of an octopus and an oak tree. # Evan Goldberg as Drumpler. # Michael Cera as Congle, a monster with an egg-shelled drum. # Jonah Hill as Riff, a winged orange monster with a guitar from the air. # Nathan O'Brien as Thrumble, a sea monster. # Julia Miller as Tweedle, a purple songbird. # Seth Rogen as Flum Ox, a cow with arms as horns with a yoga pose. # Conrad Vernon as Deedge, a DJ with ice blocks on his booth. # Noah Schnapp and Francesca Capaldi as the 2 Thumpies. # Aidan Martinez as Scaratar, a Celestial with the poison element. # David Krumholtz as Loodvigg, as Celestial with the shadow element. # Seth Green as Tortt, Celestial with the earth element. # Lake Bell as Plixie, a fairy Celestial with the plasma element. # Scott Underwood as Attmoz, a Celestial with the air element. # Kristen Wiig as Galvana, the leader of the Celestials, and a Celestial with the electricity element. # Danny McBride as Entbrat. # Bill Hader as Bowgart, a cellist monster. # Cheech Marin as Brump. # Paul Rudd as Dwunrohl, a drummer Wublin. # Hannibal Buress as Whajje, a tall-legged Wublin. # Salma Hayek as Screemu, a Wublin with colored splatter on her skin. # Kevin Hart as Blipsqueak, a robotic Wublin. # James Franco as Rare Wubbox, the villain of the movie. Production Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, and Sony Pictures Animation will shoot the film using computer animation. Sony Pictures Animation will supply the storyboard, while Point Grey Pictures will supply the screenplay. Annapurna Pictures will supply the models, Point Grey Pictures will supply the colors and the layouts, and Sony Pictures Animation will supply the animation. Big Blue Bubble will develop a sound design to make sounds appear. Point Grey Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation will develop the voices to the characters, each one giving them a certain flare. Release Columbia Pictures will release the film on August 12, 2020 into theaters in United States. It will be costing $3 million to make this film. Music The music for this film will be scored by Christopher Beck, who did the music for the Peanuts Movie. ''Soundtrack'''' is here!'' Rating The film is rated R for strong action violence, pervasive language, and drug use, being the 2nd Sony Pictures Animation film to be rated R, after Sausage Party. However, Chris Wedge assigned the film with an NC-17 rating so that the film is a little orgy. In order to be assigned an R rating, the orgy scenes are removed. Parents Guide Violence - 9/10 # Wublins are shooting the Hoola's Tribe, as they dodge the attacks. # The Hoola blasts a few Wublins in the whole movie. # The Rare Wubbox slices PomPom's plumes, dumps a bunch of Thumpies and Rare Thumpies onto the rocks, and smashes the village. # Mammott slaps Noggin only once through the whole movie. Whajje does the same thing to Blipsqueak, but only once. # Rare Wubbox yells and shoves Ketra into a bunch of rocks, making PomPom say, "No way, José!" # The Pom Trio fires their catapults onto the Rare Wubbox's lair. # The Hoola's Tribe fights the Wublins to knock them dead. # Rare Wubbox and Hoola's constant punches are seen. # The Tribe destroys the Rare Wubbox's lair. Sex and Nudity - 1/10 # Basically none. From the ending scene, we see the part where Shugabush and Hoola kiss each other on the lips. Bloody Moments - 4/10 # When the Thwok blasts a tree, sap splatters everywhere, making Riff cry out, "Eww!" # Rare Wubbox splits one of the 2 Toe Jammers in half, splattering jam all over the continent. # Some of the Tribe of monsters get blood onto them in the massacre. # Blood is shown 7 times during the final battle. Alcohol/Drug Uses - 5/10 # The Pom Trio and the Hoola smoke weed in the cave only once. # We see beer (3 times), wine (5 times), and Bloody Mary is served once in the whole movie. # Flum Ox jabs 25 needles into the Scaratar for Acupuncture. # PomPom takes only 3 pills with her wine through the whole movie. # The Mammott takes his pills to medicate back to normal. Profanity - 6/10 # We hear "Damn", "Hell", and "Ass" (12 times each, in addition to "Goddamn" and "Dammit", "Hellhound", "Asshole", and "Jackass"). # 9 uses of "Moron" are heard. # "Fuck" and "Shit" appear 10 times in the movie (in addition to "Fucking", "Motherfucker", and "Bullshit"). # "Bitch" is heard only 3 times (in addition to "Son of a Bitch" once by Brump), making Hoola face palm once. # We hear "Stupid", "Idiot", and "Cunt" (5 times each, in addition to "You Idiot"). # "Bastard", "Drat", and "Crap" appear 7 times each. Trivia * No orgy scenes are present in this R-Rated film. * Columbia Pictures will announce a coloring book for this movie. * First R-Rated animated film where Christopher Beck composes music. * Noah Schnapp and Francesca Capaldi's first R-Rated animated film. * Noah Schnapp and Francesca Capaldi's first Columbia Pictures animated movie together, since Blue Sky's the Peanuts Movie (from 20th Century Fox). Also their trend continues to have them do R-Rated movies together, from Columbia Pictures. * From the creators of Sausage Party. Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:R Category:R-Rated films Category:Columbia pictures Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musical Category:Romance Category:Romantic comedy Category:Musical comedy Category:R-Rated animated films Category:R-Rated musical films Category:My Singing Monsters Category:Mature Category:Movies Category:Movies based on games Category:R-Rated comedy films Category:R-Rated drama films Category:R-Rated romance films